Little Sister
by satanstongue
Summary: Little Eveline had been turned among her siblings, but swept away from them when they had been turned. Suddenly a spell cast by their witch sibling, the little blonde child appears and leaves the family questioning where she had been for all this time. (Will contain spanking of a child and some violence later on)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I have posted a similar story to this called "The Other Little Sister", but I do not like it, so I have decided to recreate and this is what came out of it! Thank you so much if you do read, please comment, fan and favorite!

The Mikaelson Family, a twisted group of people bounded together by a curse, unkillable and immortal. A family no one wanted to be apart of unless there were just as complicated and confusing.

Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Hayley and Klaus stood in the courtyard as they watched Hope chase after butterflies and sit among the floors of the garden while Freya worked to try and contact Finn within the other side, they had found a spell to bring their brother back into the body of a witch within the city, they only needed one more ingredient and that ingredient would able them to bring back Finn, finishing bringing all of Mikaelson family back.

"Do we really believe our, although talented witch sister, can bring Finn into our presence without that incredibly special candle we have used many a time?" Klaus commented, leaning forward in his chair as his eyes darted up the stairs towards the room in which Freya was working on her spell.

"Despite what you may think, brother, Freya is quite capable of bringing our eldest brother here. Have a mere sliver of faith in her, please, Niklaus." Elijah spoke, shaking his head as he adjusted his tie.

They sat in silence while the distant sound of Freya changing filled their vampire ears. Their eyes watched Hope as the seven year old pranced around the room with a smile on her face, she was such a happy little girl. This happy moment was interrupted by a scream from Freya which brought everyone in that room up those stairs and into that room.

Freya kneeled beside her array of candles and chalk drawing, blood dripping from her eyes, ears and mouth, she was scared, you could tell from the look on her face, but her eyes were on something else.

A small body laid beyond the chalk drawings, a small body wearing a stained night gown covered in dried blood. Everyone in the room had their eyes locked on the barely breathing body as they stood frozen in the room.

Rebekah was the first to move towards the body, her vampire speed laid the small child on her lap as tears welled in her eyes. Elijah walked slowly over and helped Freya off of the floor, handing his white handkerchief to the shaken woman to wipe her face off with. Niklaus moved towards his two youngest sisters, out breath as his heart beat quickly in his chest.

"Okay, does someone want to explain what the hell is going on?" Haley exclaimed as she pulled Hope to her side who had wandered up the stairs behind her family.

"It seems that Freya has stumbled upon a mystery our family didn't know we had." Elijah spoke as he inspected the scene around him, he hadn't seen this small child seen the day they were turned.

"When I called upon the lost Mikaelson, I thought I would be able to find Finn that way, not have a magical child appear out of nowhere and scare the hell out of me!" Freya exclaimed, coming out of her shock.

"Who is she?" Freya asked, inspecting the little girl who looked almost identical to how her and Rebekah had when they were children. She had curly blonde hair that was coated in thousand year old dried blood, her skin was white as snow and she had small freckles lining her face.

"Eveline is the youngest member of our family, Freya. She was born long after you were given to Dahlia, and she was mothers pride and joy. After you, none of us inherited Mother's magic until after we were turned. Mother indeed turned us to protect us, but she planned to dumb us newly turned creatures onto Father and take off with Eveline. She had more power in her than both you and Mother combined, so she planned to have Eveline taught as much about magic as she could." Rebekah spoke with anger in her voice, she was confused and angry.

"The night Mother turned us all, Eveline was sleep in the house but had wandered into the room, and somehow had been included in Mothers magical mystery, turning her among us. When it happened, Mother was heartbroken and took off with her. The last we knew, and the truth we accepted was that Mother murdered her in cold blood so that she wouldn't end up with a young vampire instead of a strong witch like she had wanted." Rebekah finished the story as she held her little sister close to her heart, she hadn't felt pain the way she had when she found out her only sister, that she knew of, had been murdered by her own Mother.

"We have much bigger things to worry about now, somehow Freya, most likely using our family's magic drew her out from whatever world Mother kept the poor thing in, and Mother died before she could tell us where she was being kept." Niklaus spoke.

The family brought the sleeping child into the guest room where Rebekah and Freya both volunteered to clean the child, they couldn't look at her covered in blood anymore, and it wasn't something that they wanted her to wake up in.

They bathed her quickly and dressed her in one of Hope's t-shirts, it was practically a dress on the small body. The laid her on the bed and both stood at one end, watching her.

"How old was she when it happened?" Freya asked quickly, looking over at her blonde sister with a concerned expression.

"We had just celebrated her birthday, her fourth birthday, she was so excited. Niklaus had made her a wooden sculpture, Elijah took her hunting, she and I went swimming in the river and mother had just made her that night gown she was wearing. It had been a good day, the next week Mother put an end to our happiness." Rebekah told her with sadness in her voice.

"You and her were close?" She imagined that her and Rebekah may have been close too as children if their Mother hadn't made that decision, but Rebekah and her other siblings, including this little one, may of not existed without their mother sacrificing her to Dahlia.

"Yes, we were very close, her and I. We spent many a days by the river, swimming was her favorite past time. I always aimed to make her smile and laugh, Henrik's death had been hard on her, her playmate was killed and she didn't understand it." Rebekah hated herself for years after they had been turned, she hated herself for letting Mother anywhere near them after they turned. She blamed herself, if she hadn't walked away from the girl for a moment after, Mother wouldn't had been able to take off with her, and it tore her apart for centuries.

"I wish I had been around, but if I had been our lives would be completely different if I had been." Freya spoke, wrapping her arm around her sister as they watched the small chest of the blonde girl rise and fall with ease.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update, but here is a longer one. Thank you so much for the support on the first chapter, it was amazing! Here is the next installment! Please follow, favorite and fan!

It had been weeks since Eveline had appeared, and she had yet to wake up fully. The little girl moved in her deep sleep, thrashing around as if she was within a horrible nightmare, and it was terrifying for the family. Everyone was confused, why was she not waking up? What was going on in her subconscious that was making her be some violent in her sleep?

Rebekah was becoming worried, she had moved into the room little Eveline was sleeping it, and primarily lived in there, only leaving to get a glass of blood, and it was barely enough to survive at that point.

Hayley and Hope stood at the end of the bed, Hope was watching her technical Aunt who was much younger than her move around under the blankets. Hayley had been on duty watching the little girl while the Mikaelsons were out defending their city, like they always had.

"Mom? Why did this happen to her?" Hope asked, the concerned little girl watched with her nose tilted to the side. Hayley looked down at her daughter with a sad smile, there was no true explanation as to why this happened to a sweet little girl, a little girl similar to her own child.

"I don't know baby, but I do know that she will be scared when she wakes up, she's going to be happy to have someone her age to play with, you can even help her with whatever she needs." Magically, Hope and Eveline were quite similar, both Vampire Witch hybrids, strong witches indeed.

"I hope she wakes up soon, it makes Dad said to see her like this. I dont think Ive seen daddy this upset before, and everyone else." Hayley nodded, she agreed, she hadn't seen Klaus this unfocused and confused since before he was kept captive within Marcels dungen.

Hope had gone off to her room to begin her school work for the day and Hayley sat at the foot of the bed, watching the little girl toss and turn. Her ears could hear her heart barely beating. The sudden sound of the Mikaelsons arriving home from their journey drew her eyes away from the girl for a moment, and in that moment, a scream filled the room.

"Klaus!" Hayley shouted as her eyes darted back to the bed where the little girl sat up, pushing herself back against the backboard in complete fear. Her eyes roamed the room, and her heartbeat sky rocketted.

The Mikaelsons rushed into the room and Klaus was the first to the bedside of his sister. The little girl was terrified, pushed herself away from the people standing around her. Her brain wasn't focusing on who these people where, she was still stuck in that very moment thousands of years ago when she was turned, she never got the chance to wake up as a vampire, and was just now waking.

"Eveline! Evie, it's okay darling!" Rebekah spoke, taking Nicklaus's spot on the bed and sitting down. She looked into the eyes of her terrified sister and tried to claim her. Her breathing didn't calm, but she stopped moving and slowly inched towards her sister. With a short cry, she grabbed onto her older sister and began to sob.

Everyone in the room watched as they embraced, Hayley stood back and watched each of the Mikaelsons faces was distraught with a slight sense of relief.

"No! I cannot!" Eveline shouted at her siblings, they were trying to offer her a small glass of blood, enough to sustain her until they could figure out a better way to get it into her system. The little girl didn't want anything to do with the blood, she remembered what happened that night and blood was everywhere, it stained her mind and body, and she was completely unable to think as she had before, she was confused.

"Quite being stubborn, Eveline, you must drink or you will die." Niklaus spoke, leaning down next to his little sister and taking the cup from Rebekah, bringing it to her lips. A small amount of liquid dripped into her mouth, and she reacted by spitting it back into her brother's face as tears began to stream down her face. She didn't want this.

"Eveline!" Niklaus shouted, shaking his head as he stood and took a deep breath. Nicklaus's small outburst caused Eveline's eyes to open wide as she brought her knees up to her chest. Rebekah glared at her big brother and grabbed the glass from him, moving to be in front of the child.

"Evie I know you don't want to drink any of this, but you must, darling. It will taste bad, but it will be okay, love." Rebekah tucked a small piece of her curly hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek before offering up the glass to her teary eyed baby sister. The little girl let a few tears drop before taking the glass and taking a large drink.

She almost spit it out, but managed to swallow it as she let out a heart wrenching cry. Her body reacted to the blood, her eyes becoming enlarged and she became scared again, but Rebekah took her into her arms, picking her up and carrying her into the bathroom.

There was many things Eveline had to learn about the new world, she learned a lot within the next few weeks of her life. Between television, cars, bathrooms, large houses, anything and everything modern, as well as getting a control on her newly heightened witch and vampire skills. They began putting blood in juice she drank throughout the day, sugar and modern food was another thing she found weirdly good, they had grown up drinking wine occasionally and water only.

Hope and Eveline were getting along great, she was teaching her all kinds of cool, but innocent spells, and they were having a fun time together.

"Look Hope! I'm doing it!" Eveline grinned as feathers began to fly around her, an innocent spell that Hope and Freya had taught her. Hope smiled back as they began to dance around in the feathers.

"I wish you could teach me more spells, but Freya says no." Eveline said with a pout, the feathers falling to the group.

"Me too, it would be fun, but my mom would be mad and I'd get in trouble." Hope replied, sitting down on the lawn chairs in the courtyard as her younger friend stood in front of her.

"Please Hope! I really wanna learn!" Hope shook her head, she was almost eight years old but her strength was nothing compared to Evelines, an original witch from centuries ago, and if Evelines magic developed too quickly, it could become out of hand, so Freya advised they fault magic spells for now.

"We can't! Aunt Freya said no, not until you're bigger." She told the four year old who rolled her eyes and stomped her foot slightly against the pavement.

"Please!" The girl whined, but Hope stood her ground. She knew that she needed to tell the girl no, and if she wouldn't listen, to go and get an adult. That was one thing they learned that they had forgotten about their younger sister, her behavior was that of a four year old, but mix in vampire emotions, she became extremely irritable. She had always been a furry child, she had a attitude and a lot of sass, but she was incredibly sweet and lovely.

"No Evie, Im sorry." Hopes calm answer resulted in anger flashing through the little girl who reached out and hit Hope on the thigh with a grunt. Hope let out a yelp, her long nails had scratched her bare skin and she glared at the girl, standing up as she shouted for Rebekah, who was upstairs with Freya while the other Mikaelsons were running their typical errors, killing people, compelling them and ridding of the evil of their city.

"Ladies, what's the problem?" Rebekah asked as she descended from the upper living area towards the girls. Eveline moved away from Hope and rushed to the side of her big sister who patted her head lightly.

"Eveline wants me to teach her more spells Aunt Rebekah, but Freya said no so I didn't teach her any more. She hit me when I told her I couldn't teach her any more without Auntie Freya's help. She scratched my leg." Rebekah's eyes glanced at her nieces leg and sighed, shaking her head at her younger sister.

"Eveline. You know better than to be swatting at people, especially when you are angry." Rebekah spoke to the child, looking down at the blonde below her who continued to pout as her arms crossed. She then turned and began stomping up the stairs, her sister wasn't supposed to be getting mad at her, she was supposed to be cuddling her.

She stopped at the top of the stairs and watched as Rebekah took Hopes hand with a smile and lead her towards the bathroom where they kept some first aid equipment. Despite her vampire abilities, small injuries tended to not heal as quickly and a bandaid always made everything better, especially for children.

This action made Eveline become even more angry. She just wanted to learn. It wasn't fair. She continued her stomping until she reached her room where she slammed the door behind her and crawled under her bed, she had found hiding under her bed with the few toys her siblings had gotten her allowed her time to herself. She grabbed the stuffed brown kitten from the top of her bed and crawled under the large bed. She laid down, letting tears fall from her small blue eyes as she hugged the kitten to her chest.

Hours past, the Mikaelsons had arrived home and were having a drink in the courtyard when

Hayley noted the absence of the youngest Mikaelson.

"Where's Eveline? I haven't seen her since this morning." She asked as she rubbed Hope's back, it was getting close to dinner time and they had been home since mid afternoon, and little Eveline hadn't made an appearance.

"She went to her room just before you arrived home, I assumed she was playing." Rebekah spoke as she set her cup down, also realizing their little sister hadn't come out of her room since the argument with Hope.

"I'll go check on her." Freya stood from the table and moved up the stairs. Arriving at the door of her baby sister, she pushed open the door and peaked in. The bed was unmade, and the young girls toys were scattered everywhere across the room. She smiled at the pile of feathers scattered across the room, she had been practicing and she was proud of her achievements

"Evie?" The room was quiet and empty, but Freya could feel her presence in the room. She ducked down as she peeked under the bed, sighing when she seen the little girl. Her soft cheeks were stained were with dried tears as her head rested on her crossed arms, she had cried herself to sleep.

She didn't know what was bothering the little girl, but she pulled the girl out gently and cuddled her to her chest. She then moved to the bed where she laid the girl down, sitting beside her as she stroked her hair to try and wake her up.

Eveline stirred in her sleep and turned into the body beside her. Her eyes fluttered open after a moment of feeling the soft hand stroke her curls.

"Hey little lady." Freya spoke as she cuddled the girl.

"Hi." She said shyly, turning to hide her face in her sister's side. Freya continued to stroke the girl's hair as she watched her pick at the fraying on the bottom of her shirt.

"Rebekah told me that you were upset earlier, what made you so mad, baby?" Freya questioned softly, trying to get information from the little girl.

"How come Hope getsa mommy and I don't?" Eveline asked as tears welled in her eyes, and Freya's heart sank.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the love and support. Here is the next chapter! Some crazy stuff coming up! Fan, follow and favorite!**

"Why do you ask that, sweetheart?" Freya asked, although the group of siblings did indeed have a mother, but from Freya's own experiences, she had never been a great mother, and from the stories her siblings had told her, their mother had never been a real mother to any of them.

"It's true! Hope has Hayley, and I have no one!" The girl shook her head, this thought had been floating around in her small mind for the past few weeks. Even though each of her siblings were wonderful and hung out with her often, she longed for the relationship that Hope and Hayley had. It made her sad when she watched Hayley help Hope with homework, or play with her in her bedroom which was across the courtyard from hers.

"Evie, you may not have a mother, but you have each of us, we love you so much." Freya was confused as to where these thoughts were coming from, she had seemed like such a happy child for a majority of the time.

The little girl simply shook her head and turned over away from her older sister. Freya sighed and tried to bring the girl closer to her but the small bodies response was to push her away and yell at her,

"Leave me alone!" The small voice yelled, pulling the thick blankets over her head as she grunted. Freya patted her back and told her that she would be back soon, she needed to go discuss this with her siblings.

"Where's Eveline?" Niklaus questioned when their oldest sister came down the stairs without their youngest sister. The group turned to look at Freya, Hope had already went off to play with her toys upstairs in her room.

"Shes upstairs, she's quite upset." Rebekah stood and her eyes glanced upstairs.

"Why? Is she alright?" She jumped into defensive mood and went to move up the stairs, but Freya grabbed her arm in order to keep her there in that moment.

"She told me that she didn't understand why Hope had a mommy, and she didn't get to have one that loved her. I think she sees Hope and Hayley and doesn't understand what that is like."

"But she has us, we love her dearly." Rebekah spoke with a frown.

"I think our little sister is experiencing jealousy, she may not understand it, but she longs for that relationship that Hayley and Hope have." Elijah said, putting his scotch onto the glass table of the courtyard and moved towards Freya. He turned to look at his siblings as Rebekah sat back down with a sad expression on her face.

"Although our mother was indeed a mother, she definitely didn't act like one, not with Eveline thats forsure. Mother simply loved her for her magical abilities, nothing else, and that shows in the way Eveline behaves." Elijah continued, tilting his head towards her bedroom.

"What should we do?" Hayley asked, she had seen the look on Eveline's face a few days ago when she hugged Hope, but she didn't think much of it until now. She realised now that every time Hope and her engaged, Eveline drew back and often took off to her room.

"I do not know, there is not much we can do for our little sister that will calm her as we cannot create a mother that loves her out of thin air." Niklaus spoke, he didn't understand why his sister longed for that relationship, but wanted to do everything he could to help her.

"Maybe we just hold her closer, cuddle her more, maybe Rebekah, Hayley and I can work on being more like a mother figure than a sister, I know we are quick to discipline her but we can try and be more invested in the little things, playing with her, cuddling her more, that's what she longs for, and that's something she didn't experience with Ester, but sees Hayley with Hope and feels a need for it. " The set of siblings, and Hayley all nodded in agreement. Eveline didn't long for a father figure because of the presence of her brothers, and her relationship with her father was not as bad as it was with her mother.

"I am going to go see her." Niklaus spoke, standing as he moved towards the upstairs. He had a soft spot for his girls, Hope and Eveline. Hope as his daughter owned a large part of his heard and her presence in his life filled a spot that had been empty for many centuries because of his little sister's apparent death. Now that Eveline had returned, he felt more like himself than he had before, and a part of himself that he felt he had lost had returned.

"You know he has a total soft spot for her, right?" Kole spoke with a shake of his head as he stood up with his glass and walked out towards the kitchen.

As Niklaus entered his little sisters room he took a look around, there was time where these plastic toys and hardwood floors were replaced with solid wood figurines and strawed floors, but it was the same little girl with the same eccentric smile running around. He climbed into the bed beside the clearly passed out child, and laid beside her gently. He wrapped his arm around her and smiled as the small body curled into his and he felt her warm body snuggle up close to his.

It was clear that Eveline was his weak spot, she was also most of the families weak spot, her blonde hair and big blue eyes compared with her shining smile made her irresistible, and incredibly cute.

They laid there for hours as the sun went down and nightlife took over New Orleans until Niklaus stood from the bed and walked out of the room, walking around the balcony to say goodnight to Hope who hugged her daddy close and fell asleep.

The next morning, life went on and the family woke up to a happy five year old dancing around the courtyard. Freya entered the courtyard and smiled at her youngest sister who ran over to her. She reached down and picked the girl up, hugging her to her chest with a smile.

Freya often thought about life with her entire family, how she and her siblings would have grown up together. She imagined braiding both her sisters hair before bed, and getting to cuddle up with them in the evening. Despite the sadness that these thoughts brought, she marvelled in having them all together now, except for Finn. She definitely missed her Finn, but having the other siblings that she had never met around made her so happy.

"You know, we love you a lot, all of us." She spoke as she twirled the girl around. She smiled as the blonde girl giggled and laid her head down on her chest. Although she spoke no words, Freya understood that Eveline knew what she was talking about when she said that she loved her.

Love was a feeling that Eveline had barely knew, but in this new world with her siblings by her side she began to see more and more of this love thing, and she really enjoyed it.

New Orleans was buzzing with tourism as it always was one afternoon a few weeks later. Eveline and Hope were playing hide and seek while the adults were upstairs dealing with tasks they preferred the children not see. One of these tasks, integration of a man who betrayed Klaus.

"Hope! I'm gunna find you!" The four year old yelled as she stood in the middle of the courtyard. She looked around, using her vampire ears to try and listen for her friends movement, but heard nothing. Hope was hiding upstairs in one of the few rooms they were allowed to play in. Eveline turned to move towards the stairs when she noticed people walking through the gates, people she didn't know. Almost instantly she could feel the bad energy leaking off these people, witches to be exact. She could tell they were, she just knew it, and she also knew these witches were not good witches, not in the least. And she instantly feared these people.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter. It is a little shorter, its been a long week! Enjoy. Fan, favorite, and follow!**

"Hello there, Eveline." A woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes spoke to the blonde girl who backed away from the crowd of people. These were not French Quarter witches, she had come to know many of them, Davina being her favorite of the Orleans witches. Her family told her to be cautious around witches she was unsure of.

"Who are you? Witches aren't allowed in our house, expect Vincent and Davina." Eveline spoke with confidence, she may be scared but her brain told her she needed to be brave before these witches.

"Who we are is not important, my dear, but what we are here for is. You must come with us quickly, your dear friend Hope is in our presence, and is looking for you." Eveline narrowed her eyes slightly, trying to will her ears to pick up the sound of her friend moving somewhere in the house but there nothing but silence. What if they did have her?

"Why does she want to go with you?" Eveline asked, her guard coming down slightly as the witch bent down and held out her hand. If they had Hope, she needed to go find her. Her heart nor her brain thought for a second that they could be lying, and all she knew was that Hope needed her help. It didn't occur to her that she needed to alert her family.

"She would like to teach you new magic, magic we are going to teach both of you. Come with us, and you will see." The woman smiled at her, and Evelines small five year old mind didn't think much else than to grab onto her hand and follow her. The woman patted her head with her other hand, causing the pink headband she had been wearing to fall from her head.

Hope was becoming bored, standing in a closet with a bunch of old clothing, dust and probably spiders was annoying. Eveline was usually so good at finding her, she wondering why it was taking so long so she opened the door and began looking around.

"Eveline! I came out, this is boring. Your turn to hide because I won." She yelled, walking into the courtyard. She frowned when she found no trace of her, and even tried to find her sound with her ears, but nothing but the founds of the adults upstairs filled her ears.

She continued to look around, even peeking her head outside the doors of their home to look around, but saw nothing but people. Hope was panicking slightly, she was only five and she was very carefree as her mom described her as. It was then she noticed the headband that she had been wearing, laying on the ground. She hadn't taken that headband off in days, it was her favorite at the moment.

"Mom! Dad!" Hope yelled as she picked up the headband and ran into the courtyard. Within in seconds the entire family was downstairs, surrounding the frightened child.

"Hope? What's wrong?" Hayley asked, rushing over to the girl whose breathing began to pick up.

"Evie and I were playing hide and seek, shes so good at that game, she always finds me, but it took her a long time and I went looking for her and she's not here, she's not hiding. She's gone." She rambled on, grabbing onto her mother.

"What do you mean, she's gone? Did she leave the gates? That girl is in so much trouble when we find her." Hayley took her head, she had taken on a mother role with the girl, and treated her much like she did with Hope.

"No, she wasn't here when I came down, and she's not here." Hope spoke with sadness in her voice. Her eyes landed on Rebekah who was biting her lip in fear but also frustration. She noticed her dad had sadness in his eyes, anytime something bad happened with her or Eveline she could always see it in his eyes.

"She knows better than to leave, if she left the courtyard it definitely wasn't by herself." Rebekah spoke up, shaking her head. She had a bad feeling about this.

"How about Hope, Hayley and I go and do a locator spell upstairs while everyone else starts looking. Look outside in the streets, ask Devina or Vincent, looking around here, look everywhere." Freya instructed, motioning for everyone to go. It was safe to say everyone in the room felt the bad feeling that had spread about this situation. There was something wrong.

Eveline followed the witches for what felt like hours, they walked as if the walking didn't bother them but the barely five year old was getting slow and whining, she was tired, this was a lot of trekking into the woods than she normally did.

"Quit whining, you're most definitely not a baby." The brunette witch instructed sternly, gripping onto the girl's hand tightly and pulling on her. Eveline tried to stood, putting her feet into the ground but this angered the witch and she pulled on her arm, making the girl cry out in pain and fear.

"Quiet her up, she is going to alert someone." An elderly woman spoke with a snap. Eveline had tears rolling down her face as she was forced to follow these nasty witches, she was terrified and scared, she wished she was at home. The sun was going down, one of her sisters or Hayley would be giving her and Hope a bath right now and then they'd read a story and go to bed. That's what she wanted. She wanted to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! New update. Again, a short one as I am crazy busy! Please fan, follow and favorite! Please review! I love hearing from you all!**

The witches pulled Eveline into an old house covered in vines where they escorted her downstairs into a dusty basement. She coughed as the dust filled her lungs and made her eyes become itchy. The small girl let out a whine and tried to squirm away from her captures, but the witch pushed her forcefully against an old, disgusting looking mattress.

Eveline scurried back against the wall, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness of the basement. She sniffled, and her lip trembled. She was terrified, and all she wanted to do was go home. She wanted her family, she didn't want to be here.

"Now, you must be quiet and stop crying before I make you stop crying." The brunette woman, who had yet to let her know her name, yelled. Eveline felt threatened, and put her hand over her mouth to try and calm herself, but she was only five, it wasn't that easy.

A few moments later the witches left her alone, in the darkness. Evelines vampire ears could hear the sound of the lock and a bolt at the top of the stairs that she had been forced down.

Despite the nasty smells and disgusting area, Eveline laid down and just cried as quiet as she could.

"Ugh!" Freya yelled, slamming Evelines brush down against the table inside of her bedroom. She couldn't get a clear read on where the hell their little sister was. A five year old girl who didn't know the true abilities she had as a vampire and witch hybrid. The only reading she was getting as her trace into the woods where it cut off and seemed to go nowhere and the line disappeared.

"Sister, calm down. We will figure this out." Rebekah spoke. She had decided she wanted to be there with Freya and accompanied Freya, Hayley and Hope upstairs.

"No. This is easy magic. Evie could do this if I taught her. The hair on her head linked with this brush should tell me exactly where our sister is. But it won't." Freya was frustrated, and so were the other two woman and girl in the room. Hayley sat with Hope on her lap, she had come to love the small blonde child as much as she loved Hope and it worried her that someone could have taken her. Hope knew better than to follow someone she didn't know, but she grew up with the knowledge that there are people out there who will hurt her. Eveline didn't grow up with this factor, everything she had learned in the few months with her siblings related to the modern world, her education and learning to control her vampire and witch abilities, they had not spoken of the dangers that arises with her simply having the Mikaelson last name.

"What if she isn't really in that area? Or at least didn't go there on her on. There is no way that child went all the way out there by herself, she barely wants to walk the streets without being carried." Hayley spoke, it was true, Eveline liked to sit on top of one of her brothers shoulders and enjoy the ride, looking around New Orleans.

"What if someone took her?" Rebekah spoke with sadness in her voice. There were people still out there willing to hurt the Mikaelsons. News spread quickly once Evelines presence was noticed by other supernatural creatures, and a new, vulnerable Mikaelson could make an easy target. This thought evoked fear throughout each woman in the room.

"I need to try harder. We need to find her. Now." Freya spoke and turned around to try again, she would try until they found her. It frustrated her that her magic was failing her in this moment, this was an easy spell, she should be able to do this in her sleep without any assistance.

"Auntie Freya, do you want to channel me?" Hope asked, moving beside her aunt. Freya smiled and nodded, she would take any help she could get to find her little sister.

Rebekah sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. She was having flashbacks to that night, the night that ruined their lives. She was petrified. Where had their little sister gone? It made her incredibly angry thinking that she could have wandered off without tell them, she knew better than that. They had talked about the dangers before.

What made it worse was thinking that maybe someone had taken her, what if an enemy had found her, vulnerable and alone in the courtyard and coaxed her out of the gate, then took off with her? Rebekah shook her head and closed her eyes, she needed to calm down.

Klaus and Elijah stood in the middle of the woods, Hayley had texted them the location where the line of their sisters location dropped off. Klaus huffed in anger as he looked around, he was frustrated that neither his vampire nor his wolf abilities could find where their little sister was.

"Brother, do not worry. Our little sister is strong, and Freya's magic is strong, she will be found soon enough." Elijah tried to calm his brother, even though he himself feared for what was to come.

Eveline was beyond scared, it was cold in the basement of this house and her lungs were becoming tired from screaming so much. She yelled, and shouted, hoping someone would hear her. She ran up the stairs and tried to wiggle on the door, trying to get out, but the only response she received was the woman from upstairs who came stomping down the stairs towards her. Eveline quickly tried to run over to the dirty bed, but the woman grabbed her arm, causing her to cry out.

"Listen here, you need to shut your little mouth before I actually hurt you." The woman snapped as she shook Eveline, pushing her back onto the concrete floor. Eveline whimpered, scooting her bottom back towards the wall as the woman tried to grab at her again.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Eveline cried out, the woman had her hand wrapped so tightly around her ankle that she could feel her nails digging into her skin, her vampire body began to react quickly as the nails pierced into her skin.

The brunette woman stomped up the stairs, leaving little Eveline to cry to herself, curled up in the dark corner of the room as tears fell down her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing! Here is a slightly longer one, the story is beginning to pick up now and I hope you enjoy. Please fan, favorite, follow and review!

"Damn it!" Freya shouted, dropping Eveline's necklace onto the table as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration. This was the last item she had been able to find in Eveline's room that had any meaning to her little sister, and she was still only getting to that damn spot in the woods. Nothing else was working and it was pissing her off.

"Freya, calm down, you can do this." Hayley spoke, standing up and tried to embrace the angry woman but Freya pushed her off, walking over to the table that held rows of herbs and magical items. She was desperate to figure out why this was happening.

"No, Hayley. I need to find her. Someone took her, someone has her. I have cast many spells in my days, and the one spell that is the easiest to manipulate has suddenly become the hardest spell in existence!" Hayley couldn't comment on this situation, she was not a witch and had never been through this situation before, but Freya had been through it twice.

This small little girl had a large impact on their family as a whole, she brought a happiness into the lives of the Original Family and Hayley herself. Niklaus had a special bond with the small blonde girl back in the day, she had his heart from the beginning. Rebekah had only Eveline as a sister growing up, and she had loved her greatly. Elijah had a soft spot for the girl, much like everyone in the family. Within Freya she finally found that missing piece, and now that piece was gone, she was losing her family for a second time as everyone in the household dwelled over the situation.

Hayley sighed and choose to leave the woman alone, she needed to let her calm down on her own, that was the only way to get through to her. She quietly walked down the hallway where Hope sat inside Eveline's room, one of their favourite stuffed toys sitting on her lap. Even the seven year old was effected by Evelines absence.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" Hayley asked, moving to sit beside Hope on the bed who shrugged her shoulders lightly. She missed her friend, it was dinner time now and they were usually playing in the playroom right now. She was worried about Eveline and was scared for her.

"You know we will find her, right?" Hayley spoke softly, wrapping her arms around her daughter and kissed her cheek softly. Hope nodded, curling into her mother as a small tear rolled down her soft pink cheeks, she could only imagine where Eveline may be.

Niklaus and Elijah had returned from looking, finding nothing throughout those woods. This disappointed the family, they were hoping for anything, a sign that she was okay or where she was at.

"There is nothing out in those woods, not a single smell of anything supernatural." Niklaus spoke, embracing Rebekah who had been pacing back and forth for these past few hours, her sanity was slowly wearing down. Rarely was there a time when anyone on their family seen Rebekah this valuable, but in this moment, she was a mess.

Eveline had mustered up the strength and courage to walk to the top of the stairs of the basement. She could hear the witches chanting, but she couldn't understand what they were saying. She tried to pick up on words that Freya had taught her, but none of them made any sense. Her vampire hearing picked up on them moving room, and beginning to speak to each other.

One of the abilities left behind by the necklace Freya had made her to block some of the danger supernatural abilities she had, such as control over her vampire tendencies as well as control of her magic this necklace was also used to control any other supernatural force that she may have that they may not know about.

"Evie, this necklace protects you from being used against us as a weapon, and protects yourself from harm of others or yourself." Freya had told her, she was indeed a strong witch, and mixing that power with vampire abilities made her extremely dangerous. Not only did this necklace control her magical abilities, but it controlled the blood thirst of being a vampire. Unlike Hope, who had yet to become a full vampire but had the ability of one, Eveline had all of the traits because she had been turned so long ago.

In that moment, Eveline had an idea. Her siblings had spent months tell her how much this necklace would keep her safe, and that she must wear it always, no matter the situation, but in this moment she knew in order to keep herself safe from whatever those witches were conducting upstairs, she needed to take it off.

She heard the witches nearing the basement door so she bolded down the stairs, unbuckling her necklace quickly. She could feel power surging through her body quickly as her body was restored. Eveline didn't know the risk of taking it off, she didn't realize that she would become hungry for blood quickly, and her magic would be full force, so when that necklace was placed into her zippered pocket of her jacket and the witches made their way down into the basement chanting, they were being met by a completely new Eveline.

Eveline sat down on the bed as fast as she could and closed her eyes, she was beginning to feel weird. Little did she know that it was her body finally beginning to react to being turned. The necklace shut all of those emotions off and taking that powerful necklace off made her body begin the transformation rapidly.

"Hello Eveline dear, we would like to speak with you." The brunette who had hurt her before spoke. Eveline hadn't felt anger like this before, and as soon as those thoughts registered as anger, Eveline jumped off the bed and attacked them, her original vampire skills beginning to arise.

An original vampire who had not feasted on blood once was a dangerous being to have within range of. When Eveline took off that bracelet, her body instantly began to react. Even though she was just trying to protect herself, Eveline didn't realise what she would do when her bracelet was taken off.

Her body moved from the bed using her vampire speed and attached herself to the center of her rage, the brunette witch who had taken her from her home and treated her so horribly. Eveline's mind was taken over by the blood thirst as her vampire teeth dug into the womans neck.

Few of the witches stuck around as soon as those teeth came out as she attacked the woman, but an elderly woman shook her head, not afraid of the little girl. When Eveline let the woman drop to the floor and wipe her mouth off, scared out of her mind and confused, the older woman grabbed a needle from her back pocket and grabbed the child, stabbing it into her neck.

"This should keep her down for a little while, suppress her abilities." The woman spoke to another woman standing beside her who nodded. Eveline fell to the ground and groaned as whatever magic began to shut down her abilities, but the witches then noticed something off about the girl, her eyes.

"Laura, look at her eyes." A young witch gasped as they all looked down at the small body laying limp on the ground. The young girls once bright blue eyes in the barely lit basement now glowed a vibrant yellow and her body shook slightly. She had just killed a woman for the first time, her first kill made something in her body switch.

"Ah, it seems that little Eveline is not only a hybrid, but the second tribrid of her family." The older woman grinned and shook her head, looking down at the little girl as Eveline's body slipped into darkness.


End file.
